Gnar Duskstalker
"Orcs were never made to get old, so my father told me. While the Humans go senile in old age, Orcs seem to grow more cunning. There was a time when I was a headstrong grunt, fighting on the front line with axe in hand. Now I prefer to use my old head more... especially so that it stays attached to my old shoulders." Appearance and Personality An aged Orc with fading green skin and a number of thick scars which cover his face. His nose has been broken and badly re-set a number of times. His eyes are , set deep in a sallow face. A few days of stubble covers his chin and his scalp is crudely shaved. Without his armour, he shows scars across his back and torso of years of cruel torture. Despite his age, he is in good condition and is surprisingly agile. His icey blue eyes are deep-set in a sallow and expressionless face. His eyes flit backwards and forwards, assessing any situation which tells of a cunning, tactical mind. He has a hoarse and rasping voice, but is less guttural than many of his brethren. He has a dry, sarcastic personality and is often not overly respectful of superiors, but follows orders to the letter. He finds it easy to work alongside others, merging into a unit. In battle he tries to stick to the flanks, avoiding being caught up in the fury and picking his targets carefully. He favours swords over daggers, maces or axes due to his training, but is capable of using most weapons including his fists. His armour tends to be light animal hides and close fitting leather - armour designed for skirmishing more than up-close battle. His mount of choice is a swift female wolf that he has ridden for many years - who he has affectionately named Luk'pra. History The Duskstalker Arug was the son of one of the hunters in the Lightning's Blade Clan. When Arug went through his Om'riggor many years before, a great cloud had settled over the plains of Nagrand, shrouding the land in twilight for six days and nights. The Shamans of the Lightning Blade had called this a sign from the elements, demanding that any Orc of age should begin their Om'riggor and appease the elements through honourable blood. Arug set off with four other Orcs to seek the solo kill and for two days Arug stalked the gloom, tracking his prey. When the three Orcs had returned to the camp without success, the Shamans declared the gloom would not lift until honour was found. Arug was the final of the challengers to return, his face painted in the fresh blood of a Talbuk - the Clan's ceremony lasted deep into the night and Arug was awarded the title of the Duskstalker. The clouds lifted in the following days, and Arug was hailed a hero. Whelp Arug did not reach the heights that his Om'riggor had promised. He became an excellent hunter, following in the footsteps of his father - but he did not achieve anything more than this. He had a single offspring, who he named Gnar - but his mate died giving birth to the child. From the moment of his birth though, Gnar was a sickly Orc. Many times the Shamans told Arug that the whelp should be drowned in the nearby lake and put out of its misery. Arug, could see only the eyes of his mate in the child though and refused each time. As Gnar grew, his sickness abated but he remained a weak adolescent and was always bullied by the other Orcs, even those younger than him. Gnar developed a bitter and sarcastic outlook because of this torment, but also began developing a quick mind to avoid the situations that his body could not protect him from. Unworthy for Om'riggor Serving the Blackrock Clan Black Tooth Grin Betrayal Internment The Blade Master A Good Example Freedom Durotar The Trade Princes The Ancestors Pay a Visit Seeking the Red Blade New Blood, New Beginning Category:Orcs Category:Males Category:Horde Characters Category:Rogues